


Swing Set Memories

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis, Violet and the other kids enjoy the addition of a swing set to Ericson.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 7





	Swing Set Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Garbage is Willy's pet possum btw  
> (by Linnea)

Laughter filled the air at Ericson as Louis started pushing A.J. on the tire swing. Ever since they had put up the tire swing and A.J. and Willy had discovered the magic of swinging, they had been begging the older kids to push them on it. It was A.J.’s turn first today since Willy had lost Rock Paper Scissors. He laughed as Louis pushed him higher and higher in the air, kicking his feet back and forth as though it would help him go up even more. Willy stood by staring in jealousy, impatiently waiting for his turn.

“It’s not fair, Garbage. He’s gotten to go first the last three times.” Willy complained as he kicked a stick on the ground. Garbage’s eyes widened, she quickly raced across to pick up the stick, munching on it happily as she returned once again to her den. Willy sighed. It felt like an eternity waiting for his turn. It had only been ten minutes. He looked around the courtyard, seeing the others at work. Omar was talking with Ruby, probably about the only thing those two talked to each other about: the food prep and which vegetables and herbs to grow. Aasim was on watch duty and Clementine was busy working on more rabbit furs to tan. Violet was nowhere to be found, but Willy figured she was probably reinforcing the walls again.

“Okay buddy, it’s your turn.” Louis' voice rang out, causing Willy to turn his attention back to the tire swing. He jumped up and ran over, quickly flinging himself inside the tire.

“Okay, Louis. I’m ready!” Willy said, shaking with excitement. Louis began to push as Willy giggled. This was the best addition they had made to Ericson. Willy couldn’t remember the last time something made him this happy. Before he knew it, his time was up and his turn for chores had begun. He quickly thanked Louis before going on watch duty. Louis stood there unsure what to do when Violet walked by.

“Hey, Vi, wanna have a turn on the swing?” He said, smiling as he gently pushed the swing back and forth.

“That’s fucking stupid.” Violet said standing there, glancing at the swing going back and forth before making her way over to get into the tire swing.

“I thought you said it was stupid.” Louis said with a smirk as he helped Violet get into the tire.

“I didn’t say no.” She said her legs kicked about slightly while she struggled to get in.

He began pushing her on the swing and an air of silence stood between them as the sound of the swing creaked back and forth.

“I always wanted to swing on a tire swing.” Violet whispered, breaking the silence. “ I only got to go on a swing a few times since my grandma only took me to the park before we lost him.” Her grandfather.

Louis stood there pushing the tire, letting the words sink in before responding. “I never got to swing on a tire swing. When I was younger, I asked my dad for one. Practically begged for it. He asked why I wanted something so worthless. Then he told me that if I really cared about it, I should work for it. But then everything went down with my parents and then when the world ended..” Louis paused, not wanting to say the next part even though Violet knew what he was going to say.

When the world ended, they lost the right to be kids. They had learned the hard way that if you stayed a kid, you’d wind up dead. They’d lost many that way. Throughout the years, they’d had to grow up and survive. That’s what mattered. Any chance of them enjoying their childhood had died with the world. Silence once again filled the air between them. A few minutes passed before Louis spoke up.

“Can I have a turn?” He asked, using his arms to slow down the swing so Violet could get off.

“Sure, I’ll go get someone to push you.”

“But I want you to push me.”

“Louis, I’m fucking blind. This is a horrible idea.”

“If we work together, I’m sure it will be fine. Besides, together we’re unstoppable.”

Violet sighed as she made her way to the back of the tire. Louis eagerly jumped into the tire, excitement painted across his face as he waited.

“Alright, so I’m going to count to three and then you push. Then I’ll just keep saying “push” whenever the tire gets near you.” Louis explained, clearly convinced that the plan would be a success.

Violet on the other hand knew that more likely than not this would end in disaster. But seeing how happy he was, she decided to go along with it. It started out fine at first as Violet pushed and Louis instructed. Louis laughed as he got higher and higher. This was as much fun as he imagined it would be. Hearing him so happy caused Violet to smile. This was nice. But it didn’t last for long before Louis swung too far back and his butt hit Violet square in the face, causing her to fall over.

“Ohmigosh, Vi, are you okay?” Louis jumped off the still moving tire, running over towards her. She was swearing up a storm as she got onto her feet. The two looked at each other for a second before both bursting with laughter. It had been a long time since they got to act like this: a chance to regain their childhood, even if it was only for a brief moment.


End file.
